


Something Intimate

by Ylevihs



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Consensual Sex, Dry Humping, Kissing, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, idk - Freeform, weird angsty/fluffy stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 06:03:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7965379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ylevihs/pseuds/Ylevihs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux makes an effort to take things a bit slower with Kylo one evening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Intimate

**Author's Note:**

> So this happened at like three in the morning and I've spent the time since then trying to figure out what to do with it.  
> Technically this was inspired by prompts #1 and #9, dry humping and extending make-outs respectively.

Kylo sat like a man waiting to be given a terminal diagnosis and trying to look casual about it. Arms crossed tightly over his broad chest, feet flat on the floor with his legs spread wide. Bent in on himself with his shoulders so rigid and high that they nearly brushed the lower rim of his helmet. Hux couldn’t see the face underneath but he could make a fair guess as to the expression. Those wide dark eyes would be watching his every movement, the overly large mouth would be twitching in unconscious patterns, pursing then pressing, parting and folding in. 

Hux felt a slight thrum of something akin to pride, the old rush of seeing Kylo _waiting_ for him had faded a bit but was still present enough to brush up Hux’s spine. 

Remaining silent for the moment Hux crossed the distance to where Kylo sat and caught the slight shift in position. The rising tension as Kylo tried to straighten and hide how his curiosity had perhaps taken his mind somewhere darker when Hux had called this sudden ‘meeting’. To be fair, Hux usually gave the other man more notice. Tried to schedule things so that they could both have…time. And Kylo seemed to have assumed the worst when Hux appeared fully dressed and formal. He didn’t try to rise or leave, however, which Hux was grateful for. 

The masked head turned to follow the progress of Hux’s hand as he reached out and placed it on Kylo’s shoulder. Hux registered a jolt of. Something. He wasn’t well versed enough to determine just what. The General pressed in slightly, so that the other man could be ready for when he put weight on it, balancing himself to come up and straddle Kylo’s hips. The release of tension in the air was palpable, the Knight’s form visibly relaxing and sinking down against the back of the chair. 

Hux sat on the swell of Kylo’s thighs, bringing his hand off of Kylo’s shoulder and cradling the helmet between his palms. The body beneath him tensed again when Hux didn’t remove the helmet and instead brought his mouth in to press a kiss against the metal. 

“What are you--,”

“Hush,” Hux cut him off sharply and began pressing closed mouth kisses along the seams of the helmet. He kissed up over the curve of the black metal, lingering for a bit over where Hux knew the crest of Kylo’s forehead lay. After a moment of listening to Kylo breathing and feeling the tension leaving, Hux began drawing his mouth down, running his tongue along the dips and ridges of the lower half. It had the desired effect of Kylo drawing in a quick breath and Hux was rewarded with broad palms crawling over the small of his back. He was punished by his own lack of foresight. 

Hux’s mind was torn in half between trying to think about just exactly what foreign material his tongue had just swept up and trying desperately to _not_ think about what was currently fouling up his mouth. Sour and rotted and acidic and. The latter half won out just long enough for him to jerk back and wipe his tongue along the back of his glove. The next poor decision of glancing down to inspect his glove and.

Do not gag. Donotgagyouareagrownmanyouarestrongerthanthis. He did make a very undignified noise. Kylo shifted under him, bouncing Hux slightly with the movement. 

“Do you ever clean that damn thing?” Silence. More awkward shifting. Hux’s stomach rolled. Little streams of paranoia began trickling into his brain. What _was_ that? Stale sweat, dirt, grime and. What? Viscera and gore and blood and ashes of his enemies? That was. Something that Hux was not proud of stirred strongly below his waist line. His tongue, still crying loudly to itself, won out. “You’re disgusting.”

“You’re the one licking it,” Kylo shot back and Hux found he didn’t really have a response for that. 

“Just,” Hux sighed heavily. No one could say he didn’t try. He slid his fingers under the edge of the helmet and as he went to lift, Kylo’s hands covered his and guided it off his head. Hux watched as loose strands of dark hair plopped free from the helmet and fell heavy over Kylo’s brow. The General allowed himself a rare moment of openly admiring the other man. 

He took in the pale skin, the gauntness of the cheeks, heavy brow, heavier lashes and dark eyes. The jut of the nose and cheekbones. A spattering of moles and spots and the canyon of the saber scar. The overly large mouth, lips too thick for the rest of the face to contend with. The. Hux smirked snidely. The slight reddening of the cheeks as Kylo grew uncomfortable under the intense scrutiny. He leaned back in and pressed a kiss to the space between Kylo’s eyes. 

“You’re disgusting,” he repeated very quietly and waited for the offended expression to pass halfway over Kylo’s face before bringing their mouths together softly. Kylo’s hands reappeared, warm and heavy onto Hux’s shoulders and pulled him in closer to the kiss. Hux wanted to take his time, trailing his tongue around the expanse of Kylo’s mouth, drawing back slightly to nip at the upper lip, kissing chastely at the corners and trailing up. 

“You taste terrible,” Kylo muttered, without any venom. Hux ‘hmm’ed gently and tilted his head back as Kylo’s mouth appeared on his own jawline. Kylo’s tongue moved in circles, laving a dark spot into creation on his neck. The heat slid up over his chin and Hux parted his lips in anticipation only for Kylo to lean back. The twin spots of warmth from Kylo’s hands jumped down to the swell of Hux’s ass and lifted Hux slightly to buck at him and. 

Hux sighed light and easy, rocking into the motion and reclaimed Kylo’s mouth. They stayed like that for longer than either man cared to admit, slowly grinding into one another’s heat and indulging in softer than usual kisses. Hux felt his legs start to tingle with a lack of blood flow and ignored it, shelving that concern for later. Long fingers had slipped down the back of Hux’s pants, drawing cool lines over the sensitive flesh and digging in just enough to be terrible and perfect feeling. When Kylo’s tongue retreated Hux continued his earlier mapping of Kylo’s face. He kissed up and over the cheekbone, into the dip of the temple, along the curve of the brow, down and. Paused for Kylo’s eyes to helpfully close. Over the eyelid, skirting the edge of the nose up to the bridge, up the jagged scar and down its length. While his left hand curved and held Kylo’s head still for the onslaught, his right struck gold and he began palming at Kylo’s burgeoning erection through the layers of clothing. 

Short, to the point messages were being transferring to Hux’s brain. This was _nice_ , they said. They should do this more often. 

It occurred to Hux that Kylo’s hands had stopped groping. Kylo, in fact, had stopped moving entirely.

“Something wrong?” Hux asked curtly, slowing his hand. Damn him, this had been going so well. Minus the helmet part. A very haughty voice in the front of Hux’s mind said: ‘what helmet? I don’t remember any helmet’ and was carefully scooting that memory under a carpet somewhere. Kylo blinked at him in confusion, mouth moving aimlessly before he seemed to find the words.

“Nothing,” Kylo was a shit liar. Hux said so and earned a half glare from the other man. “What brought this on, Armitage?” Hux bristled at the sound of his first name, decided that Kylo was not actually baiting him, and let it slide. 

He knew what Kylo was actually asking about and felt very strongly that he did not want to answer that question. This was not to the standard of their other encounters. Which had been, in Hux’s opinion, slightly rushed, frantic things. Exciting, certainly. But Kylo had always seemed to display a slow sort of care to many of his movements. Hux had thought. Well, he had thought that perhaps the other man was sending signals that he’d be open to something slower. Something more. Hux’s mind tripped over the word ‘intimate’, glared at it and threw it out the window in a fit of pique. 

He very carefully did not think about how he had no idea what Kylo and the Supreme Leader had been up to. Or think on the subtle changes that Kylo had been displaying. It had made him seem like a beast on a chain that’s recently been kicked a great deal more than it’s used to and is preparing to bite. There was a voice in Hux that had whispered that it would be alright to be gentle with the Knight for an evening or two. 

“Nothing,” Hux settled on. Kylo lifted a lazy brow but said nothing. “ _Matt_ ,” it was uncalled for, Hux knew, and it tasted sour in his mouth as he said it. At least, his mind interjected, it hadn’t been the other name. He began moving his hand again with more purpose and kissed the Knight before the simmering rage Hux caught a glimpse of in his eyes could come to a boil. He pulled away and saw that he hadn’t entirely managed to avoid the rising tide of anger. Kylo opened his mouth and Hux cut him off. “I’m not allowed to want to kiss you? Are there other restrictions on what I can want for?” it was said sarcastically but the Commander fell terrifyingly still. And then answered.

“I don’t know,” Kylo said blankly, sincerely, and a sharp memory knocked on Hux’s door that Kylo’s introspective journeys rarely ended well. He couldn’t be blamed for not taking many. His face took on a dangerous shade and Hux felt the air start to shimmer. Without consulting his brain first, the hand that been cradling Kylo’s head began stroking through the thick hair, nails dragging lightly over the scalp. The air fell still. “You just wanted to kiss me?” he asked suddenly. 

Hux swallowed his first reaction—indignation—and carefully inspected his second.

“Yes,” he answered, slightly shocking himself by how honest an answer it was. And then immediately tacked on: “Along with other things, obviously,” Hux said while straddling Kylo’s waist, halfway through trying to slip his hand down the Knight’s pants. When it took more than a few seconds for Kylo to respond Hux sagged against him. The position brought their foreheads together. “Do you want to stop?” his tone somewhere between petulant and bratty. Even Hux couldn’t swing the lie that things had been going swimmingly, but he’d been enjoying himself enough. He really _really_ didn’t want to stop, but he would if Kylo told him to. 

The fingers that had been worrying the fleshier part of his ass began to grip at him; Hux jumped slightly at the sudden pinch and glared at the Commander. Kylo wasn’t even watching him. 

“No,” 

“Good,” Hux said sharply. He then forced himself to soften his voice. “Neither did I,” Kylo’s eyes flicked up to the General’s face and Hux made a real effort to not look annoyed at the break in their session. The hand that wasn’t clutching at his backside traced up his spine, found the back of Hux’s neck and pressed in just enough to bring their mouths to touch. After the chaste kiss on his lips, Kylo turned his head and planted a lingering kiss on Hux’s cheek. 

His mouth didn’t move from that spot for a great length of time and fairly quickly Hux began to feel a rising discomfort in how bizarrely tender and intimate the gesture was. When it still didn’t move Hux forced himself to settle into it. Which became suddenly difficult to do as Kylo mirrored Hux’s earlier attentions, kissing across the expanse of Hux’s face. Hux felt damp pressure roving over his cheeks, seeking out the freckles and, increasingly to Hux’s chagrin, the shallow wrinkles.

What bothered Hux was that his breathing wanted to hitch; his heart felt like it was in his throat. He wanted to collapse into the contact; his hips had already begun curving forward to rub against Kylo’s crotch. The movement trapped his hand and Hux began working to slip into the clothing properly, fumbling to try and deal with the heavy tabard. Stymied for the moment he settled for palming Kylo firmly through the layers, arching against the back of his own hand for the time being. 

Kylo’s mouth hadn’t stopped it’s movement, but the closed mouth pecks had turned sloppy. Every once and a while Hux felt the slick press of hard teeth against his skin. Whether intentional or not, it made his fingers twitch. He focused as best he knew how and didn’t feel anything in the air, which didn’t stop him from casting a bit of blame on the Force user. No one else had ever had this effect on Hux and he knew it had to be in part due to the creepy powers the other man possessed. The journey ended on Hux’s lips and the contact immediately grounded him. The General eagerly responded, driving his tongue into the Knight’s mouth. His hand wriggled out from its prison between their lower bodies and Hux openly humped into swelling heat at his crotch. 

“I like this,” Kylo admitted, breathless, when they parted finally, lips shining and just on the other side of swollen. Confessing to a great deal more than either man was entirely comfortable with. He wasn’t just referring to the prolonged make out or the gentleness of the action and both of them knew it. 

“I,” and Hux had to fight himself to be able to say it, caged as he was in Kylo’s unyielding arms with a hand on his ass and sitting in Kylo’s warm lap with one hand buried in Kylo’s hair with little spots of saliva drying on his face. “I like it, too,” he sounded absurdly. Well. His mind tried to edge around the fact that he sounded nervous and stumbled a little in the process. He made up for it by rocking his hips forward. His hand curved around Kylo’s back and he used the other man as leverage to gyrate firmly in his lap. 

It looked, for a fraction of a second, as though Kylo were about to smile. At least, smile as much as Hux had ever seen him capable of. He caught Hux’s mouth before the General could really begin to register the expression and bucked up languidly into Hux. The pressure drew a soft exhale from Hux’s chest. The heavy hands on his backside pinned him still so that Kylo could grind unhindered against him. Hux moaned into Kylo’s mouth. 

It. 

A sudden sharper thrust sent pleasure scrabbling up Hux’s spine before dispersing itself like a cloud in Hux’s mind. 

It really wasn’t fair how good Kylo was at this. 

Hux drove his hips down, upping the tempo. A plodding pace was fine for kissing, but Hux’s body really wasn’t the sort that was okay with one thrust per minute. Mercifully Kylo seemed to agree. The hands on Hux tightened to bruising strength and Kylo’s hips began to hammer up against Hux’s and despite the separating layers and near-painful tightness of his trousers and the gathering sweat under his collar it. Fuck, that was so _good_. Kylo moaned half a second behind Hux and Hux sank his teeth into Kylo’s lower lip, pulling it slightly only to release and lathe over it with his tongue. 

The bunched fabric at Hux’s crotch was beginning to rub tight and awful against more tender skin than usual. It pinched and Hux grit his teeth against it because the friction was too hot and too much and. Kylo’s hands were spreading him which sent Hux’s mind to spin wildly and he throbbed so hard it _hurt_. It transformed into the awkward step-child of pain, stinging and then soothing and building in a way that made the muscles in Hux’s lower abdomen start spasming. 

“Hux,” Kylo practically groaned into Hux’s mouth and Hux could see the familiar furrowing of the brow and the way his lower jaw would jut ever so slightly forward and. Hux drug his nails down Kylo’s back; the sting wouldn’t be felt through the layers of clothing, but he knew the Knight would feel the lines of pressure. The other hand fisted into Kylo’s hair and the Knight hissed at the sensation and dug his fingers in hard to Hux’s flesh. That haughty voice from before complained that his ass would definitely be bruised tomorrow. It was silenced by his own hips, sliding wildly now of their own accord, racing Kylo’s to the finish. 

Kylo crossed the line first, thrusting hard and fast and out of rhythm, face twisting and a strangled noise catching in his throat. Hux caught his mouth and with a last few frantic thrusts of his own followed behind Kylo, choking a curse into the kiss and bucking haphazardly before releasing the other man’s lips to pant heavily. They shared air and a growing dampness at their crotches. 

Hux swore openly at that and resisted the urge to jerk back in revulsion; he knew the position would have made his legs gummy by now and he didn’t want to trip over his own feet trying to escape the cum trapped in his pants. Still. It was seeping and cooling and Kylo didn’t look that much more content with the situation. 

Neither of them moved. Until Kylo buried his face into the crook of Hux’s shoulder. Hux could feel the other man’s eyelashes blinking against the exposed skin of his neck. A large portion of his mind blocked out the dampness they left behind. It was a smaller segment that told the hand he’d placed on Kylo’s back to begin rubbing small circles in the space between the Knight’s shoulder blades. There was a puff of air as Kylo huffed.

“You just wanted to kiss me,” he repeated and the hard disbelief in his voice made something hidden in Hux’s gut coil in unplaceable anger. The General wasn’t sure where to direct it and so he unconsciously tightened his hold, clutching Kylo’s form closer. Impulsively Hux turned and kissed the corner of Kylo’s temple. Gently. And said nothing.


End file.
